Pains of yesterday, are today's gifts and tomorrow's smiles
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: He refused any comfort like anyone who had lost their bond mate. He knew it was a stray shot that hit his beloved and he vowed to never to feel hurt like that again. Several thousand years later. A baby girl was born to a couple of humans.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

A seeker femme was out and dodging shots. All she was trying to do was get the supplies that haven't come to her house. Her sparkmate was hoping she was safe at home. She needed those supplies for the home. Especially the energon. She was struggling even though her mate was a great soldier and second in command she had lots of troubles at home.

Suddenly she as she was about to the supplies she got hit. "ARGH!" she yelled. She came crashing down. She was badly wounded. A Decepticon soldier came up.

"My word it's Starscream the second in command's bond-mate, get help." he said.

The medics came rushing in. "Let's get her to triage center." the medic said.

The femme was dying. She made a silent prayer to Primus with her spark.

 _Primus please save my mate from the pain of loss. Whatever it is may your will be done._ she begged.

 _My dear child, I will do something about this, after you spark goes out you shall be reborn in a temporary form. When you meet your mate again only a kiss with bring you back to your true form and he must recognize it's you in order for it to work. Primus said._

 _But Primus won't I forget?_ she said.

 _You might but this star jewel necklace will bring back those memories for you and help him realize it's you. Primus said._

 _Thank you so much. I think I can die in peace knowing that._ She said.

"Sir her elctro-pulse is fading fast." a medic said.

The monitor flat-lined.

"Quick get the defibrillator!" another medic said.

"Clear." the third medic said. "Clear! Clear!" he tried several times.

"She's gone." the first medic said.

Starscream was on the battle field when the whole thing happened. "Cloudwind!" he said. He felt her own pain he felt her life leave her body. "No, no!" Starscream hollered at the sky.

He ran to the medical bay and saw her lifeless body lying on the gurney.

"Starscream I'm so sorry I wish we could have done something." the medic said.

Starscream went over to the gurney and kissed his late wife's lips one last time. "Farewell my sweet." he said. "I will honor your memory forever." he said. After that day Starscream became closed off from the others.

He refused any comfort like anyone who had lost their bond mate. He knew it was a stray shot that hit his beloved and he vowed to never to feel hurt like that again.

Several thousand years later.

A baby girl was born to a couple of humans. "Let's name her Hannah." the father said.

"Hello there Hannah welcome to the world." her mother said.

Hannah had a necklace with a star shape jewel on it and she always carried it with her. "I wonder why that necklace is so important to our daughter?" her mother said.

"Who knows and makes you wonder why she was born with metal like shine." Her father said.

Hannah went out to explore with her friend Maddie. They found something it was a Minicon panel.

Hannah saw Starscream and she was in shock. He looked so familiar. But who was he?

Starscream noticed her the light shined off her necklace. He saw his lovely Cloudwind standing before him.

Starscream was unsure what to think of this. Could they even be linked.

A couple of days later at the Autobot base Hannah and Zoomzoom were talking.

"You know Cloudwind things will soon look up for you, your memories will soon return." she said.

"If you say Zoomzoom this is still a lot to take in." Hannah said.

"I know it is but it is true." Zoomzoom said.

Starscream was caught up in the pains of the past. "Oh my sweet, how I miss you so." Starscream said.

"That pathetic fool needs to get a life he needs to accept she's gone and move on." Megatron said.

"Megatron she was his bond mate you've seen what it is like for those when they lose the one they bonded with." Demolisher said.

"Come on he's just being a big baby." Cyclonus said.

Demolisher wished they would have some compassion for Starscream he was really hurting about this. Demolisher went up to him.

"What do you want?' Starscream asked.

"I just wanted to tell you if you ever needed someone to talk to you can talk to me. I'll listen to you." Demolisher said then left.

"Why is he so concerned?" Starscream asked himself.

Starscream found himself stuck in a cave with Hannah and Ambula in the next battle. Hannah's memories have caught up to her. "Starscream it's me," Hannah said.

Starscream looked right into her eyes and realized it. "Cloudwind it is you." he said. He picked her up. "Oh my sweet I thought I would never see you again!" he said crying.

Amby was happy for them.

"I know it's been over 4,000 years." Cloudwind said.

"I always dreamed this day would come." Starscream said.

"Well aren't you going to kiss me?" she asked.

"Of course I am." Starscream said.

Then the two of them kissed. Cloudwind's human form began to glow. She was returning to her original form.

Now Before Starscream and Amby was a lovely femme seeker who was orange and white. "You're back to the way you were, so beautiful." Starscream said crying.

"I learned something when I was a human pains of yesterday, are today's gifts and tomorrow's smiles." Cloudwind said.

'That saying is wonderful as you." Starscream said. "You are as beautiful as the day I lost you." he said. He kissed her again.

The transformers are shocked the record of Cloudwind's death disappeared and her body was no longer in the gave it was like the grave was never there to begin with. "Primus has brought her back to full body and health a miracle." they said.

Starscream managed to get out of the cave with Ambula and his mate. Everyone was shocked to see that. Starscream and Cloudwind joined the Autobots. "Guys were's Hannah?" Maddie asked.

"She's right here she was my Cloudwind." Starscream said.

Cloudwind nodded. "We have to tell her parents." Trevor said.

Hannah's parents came over to the base and saw their daughter. "We now know why you were so different you are where you belong now but we will be fine." they said.

"Thank you." Cloudwind said.

Now together again things were looking up for the happy couple.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Cloudwind and Starscream were so happy to be together again. Right now Starscream had become ill after the last battle with Decepticons when he joined the Autobots with his mate. Cloudwind didn't get sick because she joined them while she was human.

She was helping Red alert tend to him.

The next day Starscream was fully recovered.

Cloudwind and Starscream spent a lot of time together.

Starscream left to scout something he saw last night. "Be careful." Cloudwind said.

"I will," Starscream said. He soon found himself being held captive by Conquerdriods along with Demolisher and Cyclonus. But thanks to the help of new friends they were able to escape.

Cloudwind hugged Starscream and kissed him. "I'm so glad you're safe." Cloudwind said.

"I missed you, I'm back to stay." Starscream said.

"I'm so happy to hear that." Cloudwind said.

Because of the threat of the Conquerdriods the Autobots and Decepticons joined forces.

Things were probably going to run smoothly finally. Or so that is what everybody thought. Things were about to get crazy around the base.

Starscream and Cloudwind were very happy it was their anniversary. Starscream planned a day full of love and attention for his lovely bond-mate he wanted to make up for all those years they were apart.

Cloudwind enjoyed her time with Starscream.

That night they made love.

They were pretty happy.

4 weeks later Cloudwind was throwing up every morning. "Man, what's wrong with me?" she asked herself.

"Why don't you get in bed, then we'll see Red alert." Starscream said.

"Okay," she said getting up. "Whoa," she said almost falling over.

"Are you okay?" Starscream asked.

"I don't think so. I've been dizzy all morning." she answered.

"Okay you really need Red alert or Ambula or Sawblade take a look at you. Their medics it's what their here for." Starscream said.

"Alright." she said. Then Starscream picked her up. "Why are you?' she asked.

"So you don't have to walk you too dizzy right now to even stand up." he said.

"Thanks dear." Cloudwind said.

Hot shot and Cyclonus saw Starscream walk by with Cloudwind in his arms.

"Is everything alright?" Hot shot asked.

"Cloudwind is feeling sick and dizzy I'm taking her to see Red alert." Starscream said.

"I see," Hot shot said.

Once in the medical bay Red instructed Starscream to put Cloudwind on the med bay bed. "Okay Cloudwind let's take a look at you." Red alert said.

Amby took her energon pressure. Sawblade took her temperature. While Red alert listened to her sparkbeat and breathing. "Her energon pressure is normal." Amby said.

"So is her temperature." Sawblade said.

"So is everything else." Red alert said.

"But why do I feel so sick and dizzy?" Cloudwind asked.

"I'll draw some energon from you and run some lab work. Then we can find out what is wrong with you." Red alert said.

"Okay," Cloudwind said.

Red alert drew the energon. "There we go. Now wait a few minutes while we run the lab work." Red alert said.

Starscream sat down beside Cloudwind holding her hand and pulling her close. "What if it's bad news?" Cloudwind asked.

"If it is bad news we can get through it." Starscream said.

The medics came over to them a half an hour later. "We have the results." Sawblade said.

"Okay, what's wrong with her?" Starscream asked.

"Nothing she's healthy but we did find something." Red alert said.

"Really what is it?" Cloudwind asked.

"You two are going to have a sparkling." Amby said.

"Excuse me?" Starscream asked.

"Cloudwind is pregnant," Amby said.

"Wow," Cloudwind said.

"I don't believe it." Starscream said.

"Well believe it." Sawblade said. "When was the last time you two?" he asked. The couple knew what Sawblade was asking.

"Our Anniversary last month." Starscream said.

"That means she is almost a month or month and a half pregnant." Red alert said.

"Congratulations you two." Amby said.

"This is great." Cloudwind said.

"I'm so excited." Starscream said.

The Autobots, Decepticon, minicons and even the human children congratulated them.

"So when is the sparkling coming?" Trevor asked.

"It's going be at least nine more months you transformers are pregnant for ten months." Cloudwind said.

"I see." Trevor said.

"Looks like we are one transformer short due to Cloudwind's condition." Optimus said. The others had to agree.

They couldn't send someone who was pregnant on to the battle field.

Cloudwind and Starscream were pretty happy about this. They were going to have a sparkling of their own. They had talked about it for years and Starscream thought it would never happen because he had lost her once.

He wanted to keep Cloudwind and their sparkling safe. He didn't want to lose his family. He was going to protect those two with his life.

Cloudwind could see the whole thing was making Starscream tense. "Starscream please calm down, I'm just as scared as you are and we will make sure to sparkling proof the base. Remember we are together for this, nothing will tear us apart again." she said.

"I hope so, I just don't want to lose you again." Starscream said.

"I know, and I also know this our sparkling will be loved dearly and I know all the Autobots and Decepticons in this base will help watch over our little miracle." Cloudwind said.

Everyone agreed to that.

"Thank you so much everyone now I think I can move on from the pains of the past." Starscream said.

"That's wonderful dear. We have a sparkling to prepare for." Cloudwind said.

The sparkling would arrive very soon and bring joy to Starscream and Cloudwind and bring them closer than ever.

Soon Starscream will find out his true destiny and it will be a great new beginning.

To be continued.


End file.
